


Brorails

by Icey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/pseuds/Icey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to have a feelings jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brorails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> I saw Striders and trollstuck on the same prompt and I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [crossposted to [tumblr](http://bizarrekitten.tumblr.com/post/135909740295) and [deviantart](http://bizarrekitten.deviantart.com/art/Trollbros-579421046)]

**Author's Note:**

> If the image is broken for some reason please let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
